Mystic Abyss
The Mystic Abyss is a mysterious and ominous, portal-like netherworld that is featured in the 1998 direct-to-video film Casper Meets Wendy. This mystical dark abyss that might be as old as time, is so feared by all, because according to legend, anything or anyone, mortal or supernatural, that enters it disappears forever and never return once they crossed over the threshold of the doorway. This void manifested as an infinitely vast, swirling, bright and dark yellow portal conjured be conjured through supernatural means such as magic. The Oracle of the Mirror, a mystical ancient spirit within an antique mirror, informs the evil warlock Desmond Spellman that now his only goal is to destroy Wendy, the Good Little Witch, since he discovers that she will be the most powerful witch on Earth and he will have no choice but to forfeit his rank if he does not act soon, so he decides to kill her at any cost. The Oracle tells him that the only secure way to dispose such witch is sending her to the Mystic Abyss. So Desmond alchemically creates his 2 goons Vincent and Jules to hunt down and capture Wendy for him immediately. After Vincent and Jules failed to kidnap Wendy and her 3 aunts at their first attempt, Desmond resorts to forcing them to watch and pinpoint the high-level magic location of their whereabouts via his radar at the office of his luxurious mansion. Desmond and his henchmen finally found the location of the 4 witches at a resort hotel due to Wendy's high-level magic used on the Ghostly Trio who attacked her aunts at one of the hotel's cabins when the three witches could not use their magic without risking Desmond finding out about where they are. They caught the witches trying to leave the hotel. Desmond used his magic powers on the chimney in the hotel's main foyer to conjure the Mystic Abyss. Casper then came to her rescue as he threw Wendy's wand at her. Wendy than strikes back with her magic against Desmond, but it was the cruel warlock used his sorcery to fight back and later magically lifts Wendy into the air, but Casper dives in to save her. Her aunts, Gabby, Gerti, and Fanny, try to fight Desmond with their combined magic but they are not powerful enough. Luckily, before Desmond could kill the witches, a giantgreen three-eyed monster pops up and frightens the evil warlock, turning the tables and causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. The monster turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, Stretch, Fatso and Stinky, who combined together to defeat him. As Desmond, it is possible that inside the vortex, he could have been vanished into nothingness, transported into another dimension or simply cast into what can be assumed as Hell. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. As they are now saved, Casper and Wendy reconcile their friendship. As a bonus, the Oracle proclaims that Wendy is now the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever could: she befriended a ghost. Gallery Images Mystic Abyss.jpg|The Mystic Abyss Category:Evil Realms Category:Dark Forms Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cataclysm Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Magic